ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
He's Back!
Aggregor returns! Plot Aggregor suddenly wakes up in a dark room. (Aggregor): Where am I? (Mysterious Man): The last place you'll ever see. (Aggregor): No! Not you! (Man): Yes. Me! (Removes mask) Darkstar! (Aggregor): What do you want with me? (Darkstar): Your energy. (Aggregor): I have none! I must take from others! They jumped at each other, trying to suck energy from each other. (Darkstar): NO! This will... There was an explosion, and they fused together. They can each speak for themselves, though. (Darkstar): What happened? (Aggregor): You are within me. I am stronger than you. You are defeated! Aggregor went to where Ben and Co. were. (Ben): Aggregor? I thought you were dead. (Aggregor): I was captured by Darkstar, but I fused with him and overcame him. Now, give me the Potis Altiare. (Kevin): Sorry. It's gone. But Ben got a new Omnitrix, and so did Gwen and I. (Gwen): And a wind spell should stop you! (Wind Spell) Turbo! (Kevin, transforming): Stainless Steel. Nice. (Ben, transforming): [[The Ultimate Alien|''Ultimate Alien!]] They all hit Aggregor at once. But Aggregor absorbed the Metalmatrix. (Kevin): Hey! (Attempts Transformation) What's wrong? It won't work! (Aggregor): That's because I absorbed its powers. Aggregor suddenly glowed blue, then transformed into taedenite. (Aggregor): Diamondhead. (Ben): That was annoying when Kevin did it. (Kevin): Time to do this the old fasioned way. He tried to absorb macadam on the street. (Kevin): Hey, what gives? (Aggregor): I cancelled out your powers. (Shoots crystals) Take that! Gwen shielded him with the manna. But Aggregor shot Darkstar's black beam at Gwen, absorbing her powers. (Gwen): Okay. Here goes! She tried to do a spell with the Mannamatrix, but something was wrong. (Mannamatrix): Unable to cast spell. Wrong species. (Gwen): What? (Aggregor): You are half Anodite. I absorbed the half. You are now all human... He floated up in the air, and the crystal broke off him, revealing an Anodite body. (Aggregor): ...and I am half Anodite. He shot the pink beam at Gwen again. (Gwen): AaaaaaaaAAAAAAA''AAAAHHH!!!!! Gwen broke down into energy that traveled up the beam into Aggregor, who shaped into a more human-like version of his own body. (Aggregor): Why not also be part human? (Ben): You're going down, Aggregor! (Aggregor): Not quite. Ben turned Ultimate Alien, and shot a Chromastone beam at him. (Aggregor): Futile. Aggregor shot it back. (Aggregor): Why don't I make you power down? He shot Darkstar beams at Ben's Omnitrix, but only absorbed its power, making Ben time out. (Ben): Here's a fact. I can still transform while timed out! (Transform) NRG! (Aggregor): Pathetic. (Kevin): Will you stop insulting our moves as pathetic? It makes the writer write more, slowing him down! (Aggregor): I can still absorb him. He shot taedenite at Ben, breaking the suit right open! The Omnitrix on the suit disappeared, then reappeared on the actual creature's chest. (Ben): That was not needed. Don't you know that radiation kills Osmosians? (Aggregor): But not... (Transform) ...steel. Aggregor absorbed NRG's power, too! Ben then detransformed. (Ben, picking up NRG's suit): Hey, this is pretty light for humans. I thought NRG just had super-strength. He threw the suit at Aggregor. (Aggregor): Futile. (Kevin): There he goes again. (Ben): Hey, I'm recharged! (Transform) Ultimate Alien! (Aggregor): Not for long. He threw himself at Ben, absorbing him. So much power flowed into Aggregor that he glowed green. Then red. (Aggregor): So much power! (Ben and Kevin, at same time): NO! To be continued... ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise